Calmer Days?
by Joybug
Summary: Sevron tries to heal Torian's nightmares,this is a MxM fanfiction of the book The Forger by: Shannon Neprily. possible yaoi later on.
1. Chapter 1

Calmer days?

(A fanfiction based on the book "The Forger" by Shannon Neprily)

By: Joybug

Yaoi Rated M for language and possible sexual scenes M/M

I don't own the Forger or its characters, but I did write this little fic I hope you enjoy: )

Torian and Sevron are my favorite couple, they're perfect for each other. Through good times and bad they're always bickering between kisses.

Torian growled as calloused hands filtered through his hair. Just because it felt so damned good to be touched so gently didn't stop Torian from being pissed at the owner of the hands for waking him.

He rolled onto his back, glaring up at his grinning lover.

"Can't kill you with kindness, now can I?" Sevron snickered, leaning down to kiss those soft petal pink lips.

"Is there food? You better not have woken me without cooking breakfast," Torian growled, his violet eyes sparking as he swiped at Sevron's soothing hands.

"I know better than to let my mate go hungry," Sevron lifted Torian bodily, carrying him bridal style. He had gotten so used to carrying Torian when he was catatonic that it was second nature now and he knew the smaller man more than appreciated it.

"How long do you think things will stay this way? Do you think we'll be able to hold on forever?" Torian kept his smile hidden on the inside as he let Sevron carry him.

"What matters isn't the amount of time, its what we do with it. I'll wash those nightmares from your eyelids even if it kills me," Sevron deposited a chaste kiss on his forehead.

Torian's stomach gurgled angrily at the scent of breakfast sausage and eggs.

"Time to feed the beast, I suppose," Torian sighed as Sevron sat down with him firmly in grasp. He nuzzled into Sevron's chest, enjoying a quiet morning for once.

"By the way, Aridan's coming over later..." 


	2. Chapter 2

Torian narrowed his eyes as Sevron held the fork in front of his face. He hated being treated like an invalid.

"Quit glaring and open your mouth," Sevron growled in his ear, nipping at the tip. "Like hell!" Torian grabbed the fork out of his hand and was momentarily tempted to stab him with it. His gurgling stomach had other ideas.

Sevron laughed as Torian dug into the food with the fervor of a starving man.  
His eyes lit up bright violet, lighting the plate in front of him like a colored flashlight.

Torian's chest heaved as he fought to gain control over his body. Immediately he felt Sevron lowering him enough to let his feet touch the ground. His aura connected to the ground and immediately he calmed.

"We're going to have to find more demons for you to eat, love, you're freaking out more and more often. Soon enough you'll start eating anything that moves, and I'm so not looking forward to reigning you in," Sevron hefted him back up onto his lap, wrapping his arms tight around Torian's small waist.

"What were your nightmares about this time?" Sevron asked. He sighed when Torian ignored him, opting to fill his face as quickly as his gag reflex would allow.

"I planted you some flowers out front, so don't eat them," Sevron forced back a grin, knowing exactly how his little love would react.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Is that it? I don't eat everything in sight, I'm not an idiot!" Torian screeched, snapping his teeth at Sevron's hand as it tried to play with his hair.

"Ow! You little beast!" Sevron roared, shoving Torian out of his lap to cup his bleeding fingers.

"Serves you right! You always say stupid things like 'leave Torian alone with a country's food supply and he'd rip himself at the seams trying to eat it all!' To hell with you!" Torian screamed, pale cheeks heating with a twinge of pink.

"Go sit in the corner! You little bastard! I'm going to let Aridan fuck with your hair while he's here, would serve you right!" The last time Aridan had played with Torian's hair he ended up with pink frilly ribbons and flowers that took nearly an hour to pull out.

"I'm going for a walk!" Torian shouted. Climbing to his feet he stormed out of the house.

Author note: to those who haven't read the book, Torian can really be this mean. Sevron and Torian are almost always bickering, but they love each other regardless.  
My chapters are short and sweet, but that's because I type after work.  
Feel free to give feedback.

Torian: Why the hell would they want to give you feedback? I'm the one they want to give things to so go crawl back under the rock...mmhmhmhm

Sevron: (covering Torian's mean little mouth) Please let us know what you think. :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Torian looked down at his bare feet as he crunched the gravel beneath his toes. He could feel every piece as it cut into his soft flesh. Unfortunately there were no demons nearby to be tantalized by his lure.

Sevron had bought him little boots long ago, saying that if he was going to walk around he would need them. And when Torian would come home without the boots on Sevron wouldn't say a word as he lay Torian back and cleaned the glass and rubble out of his feet.

Guilt twinged at his heart. Sevron was always looking after him, helping him even when he was being an ass. Sevron continued to carry him around after all these years. Sevron hushed him back to sleep when the nightmares became too much for him to bear. Sevron even took care of him for over ten years while he was catatonic, always keeping him clean and comfortable.

Torian hugged himself tight around the middle. Damned nightmares! If Sevron knew what I dreamed he wouldn't give me those warm looks anymore. He'd probably shoot me. He bit his lip as the images filled his head like a tidal wave. Sevron's soft snoring sounding in his ear as he knelt over him, eyes glowing bright violet. His jaws snapped open with a snarl over Sevron's trusting form. His talons lengthened before...

Torian dropped to the ground, covering his ears in hopes of blocking out the screams as he sobbed. He barely felt the gravel slice up his knees as he curled in on himself, becoming a small shuddering lump in the empty park. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sevron pet the puppy that Aridan handed to him. The Forger had finally convinced his vampire master to buy a puppy.

"So, how have you been feeling? Have you been resting properly?" He asked, looking over the young man. Aridan was a lot larger in this life than the last. He had filled out with hard, thick muscles from diligently training in combat. In the last life he had been muscular, but somewhat lanky.

Although his body was daunting in size, his golden eyes were as playful as his platinum blonde high ponytail and pointed ears.

"I've been sleeping alright. Tara needed me to heal some of the wolves, but other than that I've just been fighting with my fists instead of my power. How about you? Torian still giving you a hard time?" Aridan pet the Chihuahua on the head, smiling as the excited puppy lapped at his fingers.

"He's been..."

The front door snapped open. Torian walked inside, soaked to the bone from he downpour. He shivered hard, arms wrapped tightly around himself.

"Aridan, can you run and get some warm towels out of the dryer?" Sevron asked as he ran to Torian's side. Immediately he went to work, yanking the sopping robes down Torian's shoulders, revealing his thin chest bit by bit as he unpeeled the great gossamer robes from his love's shivering body. Torian's eyes were haunted as they watched him passively.

"You silly little fool. You should've come home right away when it started to rain! Are you okay?" He asked, kissing those soft lips quickly as he hugged Torian tightly to his chest.

"I'm so hungry," Torian sobbed into his chest, clinging to him for everything he was worth. His sharp little nails bit into Sevron's back.

"I know, love, we'll find some demons for you to eat, you just have to hold on until then," Sevron kissed the top of Torian's head. He wished there was something he could do to calm the hunger that roiled in Torian's stomach and threatened to overcome his sanity. Now Sevron understood what Torian's nightmares were about.

He shut his eyes tight, begging his eyes to hold in the tears as he tried to snuff Torian's hunger in his embrace.

"Here," Aridan said very softly, wrapping one of the towels around Torian's shoulders and patting him dry with the other. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Has Yuki sent any flasks for him?" Aridan asked, frowning as he felt Torian shivering beneath his touch.

"She hasn't been around. Yuki is journeying with Tarlen right now; she's the only thing keeping him sane. If we're not careful Torian is going to rampage, if that happens we will have to kill him," Sevron kissed Torian's forehead.

"Promise you'll kill me?" Torian asked very quietly.

"It will kill me to do it, but I promise," Sevron hugged him tighter. His chest felt constricted like a giant hand had started to squeeze down on his heart.

"I wish it were as simple as opening the demon realms and letting him have his way with them, but there are honorable clans down there as well. We couldn't unleash him on the Revlis clan after all they've done for him," a soft glow started at Aridan's fingers, caressing smoothly over Torian's soft pale flesh before slipping painlessly into his pores.

Torian cried out with surprise as Aridan's healing powers tickled at his shoulders, seeping into him.

"No! Don't!" Torian cried, trying to pull away. Every time Aridan used his powers he drained a small amount of his life away. Torian had seen his friend rotting to death while still breathing before and he didn't want to see that ever again!

Sevron held tight to Torian's small body, immobilizing him quickly. Aridan's healing would make Torian groggy enough to be able to hold down.

Torian's eyes shone bright violet before dying down to a soft lilac, a color that had never before tinged his irises.

Long lashes grew heavy, weighing down over his protesting eyes. His body became a dead weight in Sevron's arms, forcing the larger man to rearrange him.

"What did you do to him?" Sevron asked, gathering Torian up bridal style. He looked down into that innocent-looking sleeping face.

"I had to make him hibernate until we come up with some way to feed him. The problem is that it will only last for a week at the most. It buys us some time, but when he wakes he will be a beast. We will have to feed him or kill him before he wakes," Aridan bowed his head, he didn't have to look to see the anger on Sevron's face.

"He was handling it! Why would you bring out his beast like that? What the hell were you thinking? He could die because you jumped the gun, do you get that ?" Sevron roared, clutching Torian tighter as though the executioner was already coming to take his love from him.

"You don't know how close you came! Torian is hanging on by a thread! Did you know that we both smell like meat to him now? I'm surprised he hasn't attacked you already! So before you go blaming me you'd better think twice, because I have some good news for you!" Aridan couldn't keep the desperation out of his voice. He had meant to merely speak the words, but his heart was too raw. He had seen Torian's nightmares for months now; his ultrasonic hearing had also caught Torian's self-doubt at keeping his beast in check. But that wasn't the only thing he had heard.

"Sevron, you put me in charge of listening for any stir in the balance of things and I have not failed you. The fallen angels have been stirring which can only mean that there are demons goading them. I contacted our angels and they said that they have not been bothering the fallen ones so it must be demons. It's a start," Aridan reached over, laying his hand on Sevron's forearm.

"Forgive me, I've been cruel to you again when all you have tried to do is help. The lead might be nothing more than that, but we have to start somewhere. I'll pack up a few things while you carry my sleeping little bear out to the van," he carefully passed Torian to the Forger, his truest friend for hundreds of years.

"Don't be a princess about it, just pack some clothes, money, and some food, we'll figure the rest out on the way," Aridan snickered. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hey, Torian, too bad you're sleeping. You can't share my jellybeans now!" Aridan snickered as he loaded his small burden into the van. Torian was sickened by the smell of the Jellybeans alone. He wasn't much of a sugar person, not like Aridan.

Aridan giggled as his new puppy jumped into his lap, wagging its little tail fiercely as it went up on its back legs to kiss him.

"Buttons want a Jellybean?"

"Do you have to bring the dog?" Sevron asked, tossing a bag into the back seat next to Torian's slumbering form.

"Do you have to bring the Torian? Yes, I have to bring the dog! She's my little baby! Aren't you sweetums!" Aridan squeaked with laughter as the dog barked at him.

"Just great. So, where exactly are we going?" Sevron asked. He peeked in the rearview mirror, watching Torian's gentle face. He looks so innocent when he sleeps. His heart warmed at the sight.

"We're going to Toronto. Yuki told me she sensed some un-Revlis demons over there and the Revlis clan is the only good demon clan, so let's go!"

Torian's lips curled in a snarl, a low hiss ripping its way from his lips.

"You sure he'll be out for days?" Sevron asked, the hair on his arms standing on end.

"Not really, but we've got two hours till Toronto and then a few hours to find them, by then he might already be awake, so DRIVE!" 


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own the Forger, it is owned by Shannon Neprily, a close friend of mine.  
She gave me her permission to write this and grants permission to anyone else who wants to write fanfiction. Yay!

Chapter 7 

Aridan kept peeking back at Torian for the entire drive, making sure the temperamental Drakatra stayed out cold.

They were finally in Toronto, which was no longer the lively city they remembered. Now it was full of smashed up cars and corpses.

"I'd say we're in the right area," Aridan said very quietly.

"Shit!" Sevron barked as a huge winged demon slammed down onto the hood of the car. They were suddenly surrounded by hundreds of them, all beating on the car until it spun out of control and hit a tree.

Aridan whimpered in pain at the large shard of glass embedded in his shoulder, holding him firmly to the seat.

Sevron was already out cold face down on the steering wheel so hard that it made and endless honking noise.

Great talons were ripping through the metal as easily as a can opener as the demons roared and laughed.

"Sword," one of the demons hissed, grinning wildly as Aridan shrieked in pain.

His body lit up bright gold. His palm split open, pushing the sword out of his body inch by inch.

The demons all started to collapse dizzily as Aridan continued to scream, his voice ripping the equilibrium right out from underneath them.

He knew that even his scream wouldn't save him this time, his vision was starting to dim at the edges, warning him of the coming oblivion. 


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own the Forger, it is owned by Shannon Neprily, a close friend of mine.  
She gave me her permission to write this and grants permission to anyone else who wants to write fanfiction. Yay!

Chapter 8

Aridan groaned, his head felt like a little man was stuck on the inside, trying to escape using a slingshot aimed at the same spot over and over.

"Sevron?" Aridan muttered, his bleary eyes finding his friend. He coughed hard. It was so dry that his lungs hurt.

"I'm up, you okay?" Sevron asked, testing the bonds on his wrists.

"Nope," Aridan went very still when he heard a sharp hiss to his left. He could feel the raw power ready to burst open beside him where Torian slept. The Drakatra was tied up as well, but when he was hungry no bonds could keep him away from the nearest food.

"How long till he wakes?" Sevron asked, straining to see Torian over Aridan's broad shoulder.

"I think he is waking!" Aridan started to slowly inch his body away from Torian and toward Sevron.

Sevron turned his back to Aridan, letting the Forger back into him so that their hands touched.

"I'm not coordinated, so this is going to hurt like hell," Aridan warned. He slashed his claws slowly up and down, ripping apart the ropes and slicing Sevron every time.

Sevron grit his teeth, knowing that sounds of pain would be worse than the smell of blood to Torian's already hungry stomach.

He wiggled his wrists free. Quickly he untied his feet and then moved on to unlacing Aridan's binding ropes.

"What kind of idiot sees claws like yours and then decides to tie you up with ropes? Devi is going to love this one!" (author's note: Devi is an adorable demon Lord that loves to joke and cop a feel)

"He'll only love it if we live to tell it," Aridan reminded, untying his feet.

"I hate leaving Torian tied up, but if we untie him he might kill us," Sevron watched those bright violet eyes snap open. Nothing of his lover was left behind those predatory eyes. 


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own the Forger, it is owned by Shannon Neprily, a close friend of mine.  
She gave me her permission to write this and grants permission to anyone else who wants to write fanfiction. Yay!

Chapter 9

"Torian, wake up!" Sevron shouted. Sometimes using an authoritative voice with Torian was enough to snap him out of it. This time Torian cocked his head to the side curiously.

The door behind them snapped open.

Aridan opened his mouth, shrieking as hard as he could muster in the dry room.

Sevron groaned as he toppled over to the ground, the equilibrium ripped right out from underneath him.

He raised his head, trying to focus his bleary eyes on Aridan.

Aridan launched at the demon, slamming the heel of his palm into the beast's face.

He booted it in the ribs, knocking it to the ground.

Racing back to where Torian lay dazed, Aridan wrapped his arms around the Drakatra's middle, dragging him toward the fallen demon.

"Dinner's ready," Aridan groaned, dropping Torian onto the demon.

Regardless of his vertigo, Torian immediately ripped into his meal, tearing the demon open anywhere he could reach his little claws and cramming as much in his mouth as he could fit.

Aridan dragged Sevron to the far corner before grabbing the next demon and dragging it toward Torian.

Every creature in the building except Aridan was stumbling about, trying to regain their senses.

Sevron stumbled to his feet, shaking his foggy head.

"Try to free the other prisoners and then wait outside!" Aridan called to him.

Sevron nodded, looking more hung over than anything.

Aridan listened to Sevron's movements through the building, dragging countless demons to his starving friend as he heard Sevron begin to smash through the locks. 


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own the Forger, it is owned by Shannon Neprily, a close friend of mine.

Chapter 10

Torian frowned, looking at the carnage around him. The lack of pain in his stomach told enough of the tale.

He could faintly smell small amounts of blood coming from Aridan and Sevron. It wasn't nearly enough blood for them to have fallen beneath his claws.

Following the sweet scent, he made his way down the long winding staircase.

His head hurt, he knew this brand of pain well enough to know that Aridan had to use his last resort.

The great iron doors were left wide open, leading him to the outside air.

Standing there, looking worse for wear but still very much alive, were Aridan and Sevron.

"We've been on the phone with Devi. He said that he would start bringing in prisoners for you to keep you well fed. There are enough demons breaking the laws to feed you for a lifetime," Sevron said. He wrapped his arms tightly around Torian's waist, hugging him close.

"You still trust me after all this?" Torian asked, inhaling the musky scent of his beloved.

"Let's get you home, Torian," Aridan smiled, watching the two cling to each other like a lifeline. 


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own the Forger, it is owned by Shannon Neprily, a close friend of mine.

Chapter 11

Sevron lay Torian beneath him on the huge plush bed that adorned their bedroom.

Torian purred as Sevron started to kiss his neck, bringing all his flesh to life with slow gentle touches that were nothing like their usual rough lovemaking.

He craned his neck, watching Sevron kiss down his chest.

"No, I want you," Torian murmured, pulling Sevron back up for a lush kiss.

"You sure?" Sevron asked, settling himself between Torian's thighs.

"I need you," Torian gasped as Sevron started to stretch him, preparing him.

"I need you too, love," Sevron kissed him again, sucking the air out of his lungs as he started to slide inside inch by inch.

Torian keened into his mouth as Sevron claimed him with deep slow thrusts.

They came together, staring into each other's heated eyes.

"I'll never leave your side," Sevron promised, collapsing down onto Torian.

Torian smiled, wrapping his arms tightly around Sevron as his body started to slide into slumber's oblivion.

End.

I hope everyone liked this one. It was a bit harder to write because I wasn't exactly sure where it was going. 


End file.
